Progresando en ¿el amor o el odio?
by lilita168
Summary: Austin y Ally son totales desconocidos uno en la popularidad otro en lo mas bajo de la cadena la tipica chica amable cariñosa y estudiosa se enamorara del egocéntrico y coqueta Austin Luna?mala para los resúmenes pera la historia es muy buena,AUSLLY;)una oportunidad!
1. Dolor y encuentros

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Hoy era un dia muy especial el ultimo dia de que me presente soy Ally Dawson y tengo 15 añ levante de la cama

y me fui al cuarto de baño a bañarme.

Cuando termine me fui a vestirme me puse:unos pantalones pitillo con una camiseta de flores,plataformas con un bolso a juego

y me puse ese mismo instante me sono el telefono.¡Ring!¡Ring!

-¿Diga?

-Hola Ally.

-Ally¿donde estas?Llevo esperandote delante de tu casa 10 minutos.

-Vale Trish ahora .

-Adios.

Ella era Trish de la Rosa mi mejor amiga desde la el reloj y eran las menos cinco baje corriendo,me despedi y me fui.

Cuando Trish y yo llegamos al Instituto nos dijimos adios y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros casillero estaba al lado

de los populares que estaba formado por:Kira la reina,Cassidy,Brooke,Dallas,Eliot y a todos ellos siempre me

hacian quedar mal.

Al que mas odiaba era a Austin el era el que mas me avergonzaba me tiraba al suelo y lo peor era cuando tropezaba con su

novia Kira me echaba comida al pelo y a la llegue a mi casillero estaban alli a los que menos queria ver

Austin y Kira.

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Estaba hablando con Kira sobre el plan que tramabamos para avergonzar a Ally cuando se acerco supe que el

plan estaba en se acercaba me fui y me puse detras de ella discretamente.

-Hola geek,dijo Kira.

-Kira podrias apartarte de mi casillero.

-Y tu podrias apartarte de mi camino geek.

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Entonces Kira me empujo y cai sobre alguien oi un grito tremendo.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho geek!

Me levante y vi a Austin retorciendose de dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Malas noticias y mudanzas

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Cuando levante la vista todos me estaban dando miradas sucias de haber herido a fui corriendo

avergonzada me meti en el baño y empece a llorar...

Pare de llorar porque el director estaba diciendo algo por el audifono:

-Atencion Ally Dawson presentate en el despacho del director.

Entonces sali del cuarto de baño y me dirigi a su despacho esperandome lo peor.

Cuando entre estaba alli Austin con las 2 piernas rotas y despues mire al director que empezo a hablar:

-Tranquila se que lo has hecho sin querer porque tu eres de las estudiantes mas simpaticas y amables y se que no lo has

hecho a proposito.

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Te voy a demandar

-¡No por favor estoy ahorrando para pagar la universidad!

-Si lo voy a hacer

-Director no hay otra forma.

-Deja que piense, ¿Austin podemos hablar fuera?

-Ah esta bien.

Salieron de alli y yo me sente en uno de los sillones a esperar,pasaron 2 minutos cuando terminaron de hablar.

-Bueno Ally, Austin ha accedido a que le cuides todo el verano hasta que se le curen las piernas.

-Y no te creas que te voy a tratar como una princesa.

-¿Y cuando empiezo?

-Hoy mismo en cuanto termine el Instituto vete a esta direccion C/Lunas 34.

Te doy el dia libre para que hagas tus maletas y una cosa mas ¿Austin podrias salir?

-Vale.

-Ally se que fue Kira quien te empujo porque tu amiga Trish me enseño el video pero quiero que te mudes con el

porque quiero que seas su tutor y enseñarle a ser amable y que le ayudes a estudiar.

-Vale lo hare lo mejor que pueda.

Entonces sali del despacho y me dirigi a casa,hice las maletas en una hora y aun me faltaban 5 min que los aproveche en llamar a Trish.

-¿Trish?

-¿Como estas Ally?

-El director me ha dicho que me tengo que mudar a su casa a cuidarle.

-Entonces no te podre ver.

siento Trish.

-Bueno, entonces te digo ¡Felicidades!

-Oh,gracias Trish de acordarte de que mañana es mi cumple.

-Bueno nos vemos en un par de meses.

-Adios.

-Adios.

Cogi mi guitarra y me fui andando hacia mi nueva vida de 3 meses.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Empezar con mal pie y enamorarse

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Lleque a su casa en 5 min y toque al timbre un chico atractivo vino a atenderme tenia el pelo castaño tirando a rubio

y con unos ojos azules muy bonitos.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle señorita?

-Hola soy Ally Dawson el cuidador de Austin por este verano.

-Ah,claro pasa yo soy Etzan el cocinero de Austin encantado de conocerte.

-Bueno y ¿donde esta Austin?

-Esta en su cuarto voy a avisarle de que has llegado.

-Vale.

En verdad la primera impresion que me he llevado ha sido su casa era una mansion comparado con la mia.

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo comics cuando Etzan entro.

-Austin,Ally tu nueva cuidadora ya ha llegado.

-Vale ahora bajo.

Solte el comic y baje con el ascensor estaba mirando la mansion y estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-Geek,geeek,geeeek...

-Si,si perdona.

-Te voy a enseñar la casa y atenta porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez.

-Vale,vale.

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Me enseño la cocina,el sotano,la piscina,el cine,el salon,el cuarto de star,el comedor,el ascensor,

los cuartos de baño,la terraza...

-Esta es mi habitacion y nunca ¡nunca entres aqui! a menos cuando te lo diga yo.

-Entendido.

-Y por ultimo tu habitacion.

Abrio la puerta y me quede boquiabierta la habitacion era gigante con un sofa gigante una cama rosa fucsia,

las paredes eran de color rojo habia una tele de plasma un armario gigante etc...

-Wuawww

-Si bueno adios.

Cerro la puerta y la habitacion quedo en completo silencio estaba pensando en ¿que haria yo en esta habitacion tan grande?

Lo primero que hice fue deshacer las maletas y guardar mi ropa en el armario y colocar mi guitarra.

-Bueno creo que me merezco un descanso.

Sali de mi habitacion y escuche una melodia muy hermosa con el piano sonaba de la habitacion de Austin siempre habia soñado

tocar el piano y que alguien me enseñara.

Entonces cuando me apoye en la puerta para escucharlo oi que paro la musica y que el se acercaba,se abrio la puerta.

-¿que haces aqui?

-Y-o-o,y-o-o-o.

-Tu que.

-Es que me asombra que toques el piano.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Desastres y citas

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

**POV De Austin**

-Eso no te da derecho a espiarme.

-Yo no soy de esas.

-Uh,que alivio,tono sarcastico para abajo Etzan nos espera con la cena.

-Vale.

Bajamos con el ascensor en un incomodo silencio la chica empezo a hablar! ,se nota

el tono sarcastico.

**POV de Ally**

-¿Oye Austin me preguntaba si mañana que es mi cumpleaños podrias tal vez darme permiso

para montar una fiesta?

-Dejame pensarlo,ni en tus sueños.

-¡Por favor solo seran 2 horas!

-¡Cuando digo que no es que no!

Cuando llegamos al comedor Austin se sento y Etzan se acerco.

-Ally me preguntaria si mañana por la noche¿querrias salir conmigo?

-Me encantaria.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana.

-Adios.

-Adios.

Despues de comer Austin se quedo dormido en el sofa cuando subi aprobeche que Austin

estaba dormido para ver su habitacion entre a continuacion vi un cuarto lleno de instrumentos

me asombre un monton entonces me acerque a una foto muy bonita donde salia el con un

niño mas pequeño que el seria su hermano.

-¡¿Que haces aqui!?

Me di la vuelta y vi al que menos me esperaba Austin,esto se iba poner feisimo

-Y-o,y-o-o,y-o-o-o.

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. Incidentes y enfados

**Hola chicos perdon por la tardanza es que ya ha empezado los estudios y eso tengo que actualizar otra historia**

**y ademas hoy puedo escribirlo porque empezo ya el fin de semana espero que me dejeis comentarios**

**y seguid leyendo mi historia para ver que pasara espero poder actualizar pronto bye.**

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

**POV de Ally**

-¡¿Repito que haces aqui no te dije que no entraras!?

De los nervios me estaban empezando a sudar las manos y en un momento no se lo que paso pero solte la foto que tenia

en las manos y se cayo haciendose pedazos me puse aun mas nerviosa.

-¡¿Pero que has hecho!?sal de mi cuarto ahora!.

Parecia enfadado mejor que me vaya queria que la tierra me tragase enterre mi cara en la almohada tenia mucho en que

pensar tenia que pensar como escabullirme para entrarme en su cuarto de todos modos no me podia despedir todos

estarian en contra en especial Etzan en verdad creo que me gustaba pensareis que estoy loca por enamorarme en

un dia pero ¿no habeis oido de amor a primera vista?lo mio es asi ahora mismo tengo que empezar a buscar

en el armario que ponerme ¡que ponerme!.Mejor lo decido mañana me puse mi pijama y me quede dormida...

* * *

_Por la__ mañana_

* * *

**POV de Etzan**

Mi plan se estaba poniendo en marcha Kira habia tenido una buena idea me siento un poco culpable por hacer lo que voy a hacer

pero al final seguro que saldra bien todo oy perdon claro no sabeis el plan ahora os lo cuento:se trata de...me empezo a

sonar el movil.

-Diga

-Hola Etzan.

-Ay hola Kira.

-Que tal va el plan.

-Por ahora todo bien ya le he pedido a Ally que salga conmigo.

-Pronto podremos acabar el plan.

-Eres un genio primero haces que tu y Austin hagais la broma para que Ally lo termine cuidando que hara que los se den cuenta

de sus sentimientos mientras estan juntos lo de invitar a Ally y ¿ahora que debo hacer?

-Lo que debes hacer es la siguiente parte del plan mientras Ally no este en su cuarto tu entras y rompes algo de valor que tenga

Austin lo oira y cuando entre en el cuarto el lo sostendra y tu avisaras a Ally ella lo vera y se enfadara.¿Entendido?

-Si.

-Una cosa mas¿sabes algo que tenga de valor?

-Bueno creo que tiene una guitar-te dejo que viene Ally.

-Adios.

-Adios.

* * *

**POV DE Ally**

Por la mañana me levante y me vi en el espejo me veia con los ojos hinchados y rojos debia haber llorado en sueños era el dia

en que iba a salir con Etzan debia llamar a Tish pero eso por la tarde para irnos de compras para comprarme un conjunto bonito.

Fui a ver el armario me puse una blusa con unos vaqueros y unas bailarinas me aplique mi maquillaje y sali de mi

cuarto pense ¿debia coger las escaleras o el ascensor?me decidi por el ascensor arriesgandome porque Austin tenia rota las dos

piernas ademas de que la situacion de ayer fue violenta llege suspire de alivio menos mal que no me cruze con Austin

vi a Etzan hablando con alguien con el telefono pero enseguida corto al verme ¿que raro? ¿estaba ocultandome algo? no seguro

que no imposible no seas tonta Ally.

-Hola Etzan.

-Hola Ally ¿has escuchado algo?

-No ¿porque?

-Por nada.

-¿quien era?

-Era un amigo nada importante.

Estaba a punto de marcharme pero oi una voz.

-¡Espera Ally!

Cuando oi la voz esperaba que fuera la voz de Austin ¿porque tenia esa sensacion tan rara? seria seguramente porque me sentia

mal por haberle roto el cuadro era bonito que lo tuviera pero cuando me di la vuelta vi a Etzan y el brillo de mis ojos desvanecio

¿que porque? repitia en mi cabeza ignoralo Ally ignoralo

-¿si Etzan?pregunte.

-Despues de la cena te llevare a algun lugar especial no te puedo decir donde es una sorpresa.

-Vale ¿cuando bajo a la sala de estar para que me lleves?

-A las ocho.

-Adios.

-Adios.

* * *

**Pov de Trish**

¡Hoy era el cumple de Ally la llamare para felicitarla!

Coji el telefono y la llame contesto en 3 segundos que rapido es esta chica.

* * *

**Pov de Ally**

estaba subiendo a mi cuarto cuando me sono el telefono lo cogi.

-¿Si?

-¿Adivina de quien es el cumple y quien cumple 16 años?

-¡Trish! me alegro de escuchar tu voz.

-Bueno te queria felicitar.

-Bueno gracias Trish ¿puedes venir conmigo para comprarme un vestido?

-¿Para que?

-Te lo cuento en el camino nos vemos alli.

-Adios.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. Citas perfectas y sueños destruidos

**Hola chicos lo siento por la tardanza es que he estado ocupada pero lo importante que ya estoy aqui para seguir con la historia gracias por los que siguen mis historias y los que escriben comentarios espero poder actualizar pronto besos;)**

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

_Pov de Ally_

Despues de hablar con Trish me fui a mi cuarto a coger un poco de dinero y mi bolso me peine un poco y sali de mi habitacion espero no tener mas problemas con Austin recuerdo que cuando entre a su habitacion vi muchos instrumentos voy a aprovechar para comprarle una guitarra es mi forma de pedirle disculpas,sali de la casa y vi a Trish en su coche ¿como sabia donde vivia Austin?

-Hey Trish.

-Hola Ally.

-Trish ¿como sabias donde viva Austin?

-Bueno tengo mis recursos.

-Um...¿ok?

-Sube Ally tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

-Ah si es verdad bueno hablando del tema...

-¿Ally quieres una bebida?

-Claro porq-...espera Tish ¿que estas tramando?

-Nada ¿es que no puedo ofrecerle una bebida a mi amiguita?

-No:primero me has llamado (amiguita)segundo tu no eres amable ¡vuelve Trish!

-¡Soy yo!entonces si no quieres la bebida damela.

-¡No! yo no he dicho que no la quiera.

Empece ha beberme la bebida ¡mi sabor favorito!esto es mas extraño.

-Bueno Ally...¿con quien tienes una cita?¿con Austin?

Me estaba bebiendo el batido entonces cuando oigo el nombre de Austin escupi el batido Trish empezo a reirse.

-¡Trish porque te ries!

-¿Que! tiene gracia te he dado el batido solo para ver la cara que tenias al mencionar a Austin.

-¿Queeeeeeee?yo no he puesto ninguna cara.

-Bueno lo que sea pero ¿con quien sales?

-Bueno...es un chico lindo y se llama Etzan.

-Chica tenemos mucho trabajo hay me comprar un vestido tacones maquillarte...¡como has crecido!

Trish y yo llegamos al centro comercial pase por Sonic Boom para saludar a mi papa y coger una guitarra para Austin.

-Ally ¿que llevas en la mano?

-Es para Austin le rompi un cuadro me siento mal y-

-Espera ¿me he perdido algo?

-Bueno...para empezar me meti en su cuarto cuando me dijo que no lo hiciera me pillo y bueno ya sabes lo del cuadro.

-Ally eso no es tipico de ti ¡me siento tan orgullosa!me rei de su comentario.

Las tres siguientes horas nos la pasamos en el centro comercial buscando un vestido para mi unos tacones...cuando te vas de compras con Trish va para largo y lo digo en serio como aun faltaba una hora y media para la cita tenia tiempo de sentarme a comer en mini´s con Trish.

-Bueno Ally como es ese tipo...Etzan.

-Bueno lo que te habia dicho es bastante mono es moreno ojos preciosos en los que una chica se puede fundir-

-Ally,Ally,Ally chica no crees que es tan rapido para enamorarte tan rapido no sabes como es el es que solo digo...que hay gato encerrado.

-Lo que sea pero tienes razon no deberia enamorarme tan rapido,dije mientras me tomaba un sorvo de mi bebida.

-Bueno yo estaba pensando en un tipo como ¿no se?um...Austin,al mencionar a Austin escupi mi bebida por ¡segunda vez!

-Trish es la segunda vez hoy.

Mire el reloj salte sorprendida ya habia pasado 45 minutos me quedaban 45 min eso para una chica es como un cuarto de hora.

-Trish tenemos que irnos me tengo que ir a cambiar.

-ESta bien pero prometeme que quedaremos otro dia.

-Prometido adios Trish.

-Adios Ally.

* * *

Estaba ya en mi cuarto preparandome para mi cita mi vestido era rojo corto pera a la vez largo con tirantes decorado con una pocas de lentejuelas me puse a juego unos tacones negros me alise el pelo me aplique mi maquillaje y cuando mire el reloj faltaban 5 minutos justo a tiempo baje las escaleras y alli me encontre a Etzan con un esmoquin negro se veia muy bien.

* * *

En la cena...

* * *

-Señores ¿que desean tomar?

-Tomare una ensalada.

-Una sopa por favor.

-Se los traeremos en un momento.

-Vale gracias por su tiempo.

Etzan y yo comimos muy tranquilamente casi no conversamos era muy extraño se sentia raro terminamos la cena y nos fuimos a casa justo cuando iba a darle un beso giro su cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Supongo que te vere mañana.

-Si...supongo.

Cuando entre en la casa me dirigi a mi habitacion se escucho un golpe fuerte.

* * *

**POV de Austin**

Escuche un sonido muy fuerte proveniente de la habitacion de la nerd entre y vi su guitarra rota la sostuve con las manos.

* * *

**POV de Ally**

Cuando entre a mi habiatacion vi a Austin con mi guitarra destruida en sus manos...

ESE...AGGGGGHHHHH

**chicas mañana es halloween decidme en los comentarios que disfraz vais a usar FELIZ HALLOWEEN;)**

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
